User blog:ArtismScrub/Further extension to Cookiefonster's extended corporal numbers
Corporal = {10,100,1,2} (10 expanded to 100) - original, named by Jonathan Bowers Existing corporal extensions (named by Cookie Fonster) List of named extensions ("corporal regiment") Mulporal = {10,100,2,2} (10 multiexpanded to 100) Powporal = {10,100,3,2} (10 powerexpanded to 100) Terporal = {10,100,4,2} (10 expandotetrated to 100) Pepporal = {10,100,5,2} (10 expandopentated to 100) ... Corplodal = {10,100,1,3} (10 exploded to 100) Mulplodal = {10,100,2,3} (10 multiexploded to 100) Powplodal = {10,100,3,3} (10 powerexploded to 100) Terplodal = {10,100,4,3} (10 explodotetrated to 100) ... Cordetal = {10,100,1,4} (10 detonated to 100) Muldetal = {10,100,2,4} (10 multidetonated to 100) ... Corpental = {10,100,1,5} (10 pentonated to 100) Corhexal = {10,100,1,6} (10 hexonated to 100) Corheptal = {10,100,1,7} (10 heptonated to 100) etc. General rule {10,100,x,y} where the graph expands infinitely along both axes. The googol series is included in the graph for the sake of having a complete graph. Yes, Bowers does not have an infinite number of googol extensions, but there are surely several complete systems to fill in for that, such as André Joyce's ga-x-oogol system. The line of googols is kind of an odd one out here anyway. In a nutshell THIRD ENTRY 1 / standard = cor- 2 / multi- = mul- 3 / power = pow- 4 / tetra = ter- 5 / penta = pep- / pen- (if first letter after prefix is "P", use pep-. otherwise, use pen-.) 6 / hexa = hex- 7 / hepta = hep- 8 / octa = oc- 9 / enna = en- / enn- (Cookiefonster uses en- for "enporal", but enn- for everything else. I want to believe the first instance is a typo, but just to be sure...) 10 / deka = dek- etc. FOURTH ENTRY 1 / up-arrows / doesn't exist = ignore & call primitive googol series 2 / expansion = -poral 3 / explosion = -plodal 4 / detonation = -detal 5 / pentonation = -pental 6 / hexonation = -hexal 7 / heptonation = -heptal 8 / octonation = -octal 9 / ennonation = -ennal 10 / dekonation = -dekal also, if x = y and are > 5, put a hyphen between the prefix and the base. So, again, we have a 2-dimension infinite graph of names. Ready to make that 3D? Extension into 5th entry! Using Aarex's hyper-operator names. They still exist here :^) Names of {10,100,x,y,2} / "megorporal regiment" Megorporal = {10,100,1,1,2} (10 megoted to 100) Megomulporal = {10,100,2,1,2} (10 multimegoted to 100) Megopowporal = {10,100,3,1,2} (10 powermegoted to 100) Megoterporal = {10,100,4,1,2} (10 megotetrated to 100) Megopepporal = {10,100,5,1,2} (10 megopentated to 100) ... Megorpandal = {10,100,1,2,2} (10 megoexpanded to 100) Megomulpandal = {10,100,2,2,2} (10 multimegoexpanded to 100) Megopowpandal = {10,100,3,2,2} (10 powermegoexpanded to 100) Megoterpandal = {10,100,4,2,2} (10 megoexpandotetrated to 100) Megopeppandal = {10,100,5,2,2} (10 megoexpandopentated to 100) ... Megorplodal = {10,100,1,3,2} (10 megoexploded to 100) Megomulplodal = {10,100,2,3,2} (10 multimegoexploded to 100) Megopowplodal = {10,100,3,3,2} (10 powermegoexploded to 100) ... Megordetal = {10,100,1,4,2} (10 megodetonated to 100) Megorpental = {10,100,1,5,2} (10 megopentonated to 100) Megorhexal = {10,100,1,6,2} (10 megohexonated to 100) etc. Basically works the same as the first plane of corporal names, but: *slap "mego-" at the beginning of everything for megotion *if the 3rd entry is 1, "megocor-" is shortened to "megor-" because it sounds better *"-poral" is used for the 4th entry being 1. "-pandal" is used for the 4th entry being 2. this is because the googol series doesn't fit here. Names of {10,100,x,y,3} / "gigorporal regiment" Gigorporal = {10,100,1,1,3} (10 megoted to 100) Gigomulporal = {10,100,2,1,3} (10 multimegoted to 100) Gigopowporal = {10,100,3,1,3} (10 powermegoted to 100) Gigoterporal = {10,100,4,1,3} (10 megotetrated to 100) Gigopepporal = {10,100,5,1,3} (10 megopentated to 100) ... Gigorpandal = {10,100,1,2,3} (10 megoexpanded to 100) Gigomulpandal = {10,100,2,2,3} (10 multimegoexpanded to 100) Gigopowpandal = {10,100,3,2,3} (10 powermegoexpanded to 100) Gigoterpandal = {10,100,4,2,3} (10 megoexpandotetrated to 100) Gigopeppandal = {10,100,5,2,3} (10 megoexpandopentated to 100) ... Gigorplodal = {10,100,1,3,3} (10 megoexploded to 100) Gigomulplodal = {10,100,2,3,3} (10 multimegoexploded to 100) Gigopowplodal = {10,100,3,3,3} (10 powermegoexploded to 100) ... Gigordetal = {10,100,1,4,3} (10 gigodetonated to 100) Gigorpental = {10,100,1,5,3} (10 gigopentonated to 100) Gigorhexal = {10,100,1,6,3} (10 gigohexonated to 100) etc. Works the same as the megorporal regiment, but "mego" is replaced with "gigo". At this point you should be able to gather that that's going to become a pattern, so... Names of {10,100,x,y,z} for higher z / further regiments Terorporal = {10,100,1,1,4} (10 teroted to 100) continue in the same fashion... Petorporal = {10,100,1,1,5} (10 petoted to 100) Hatorporal / Exorporal (by Alemagno12 's and Cloudy176 's suggestions) = {10,100,1,1,6} (10 hatoted to 100) Heporporal / Zettorporal = {10,100,1,1,7} (10 hepoted to 100) Ocorporal / Yottorporal = {10,100,1,1,8} (10 ocoted to 100) Nanorporal / Brontorporal / Xennorporal / etc. = {10,100,1,1,9} (10 nanoted to 100) (alt names using Cookiefonster's and Sbiis Saibian's extended SI prefixes) Uzorporal / Geptorporal / Weccorporal / etc. = {10,100,1,1,10} (10 uzoted to 100) Uuorporal / Geopakilorporal / Vendorporal / etc. = {10,100,1,1,11} (10 uuoted to 100) Udorporal / Geopamegorporal / Uadorporal / etc. = {10,100,1,1,12} (10 udoted to 100) Utorporal / Geopagigorporal / Treidorporal / etc. = {10,100,1,1,13} (10 utoted to 100) Ueorporal / Geopaterorporal / Quadorporal / etc. = {10,100,1,1,14} (10 ueoted to 100) Uporporal / Geopapetorporal / Pendorporal / etc. = {10,100,1,1,15} (10 upoted to 100) Uhorporal / Geopa'exorporal / Exedorporal / etc. = {10,100,1,1,16} (10 uhoted to 100) Uaorporal / Geopazettorporal / Epadorporal / etc. = {10,100,1,1,17} (10 uaoted to 100) Uoorporal / Geopayottorporal / Ocadorporal / etc. = {10,100,1,1,18} (10 uooted to 100) Unorporal / Geopabrontorporal / Enadorporal / etc. = {10,100,1,1,19} (10 unoted to 100) Dzorporal / Amosorporal / Vigemorporal / etc. = {10,100,1,1,20} (10 dzoted to 100) Tzorporal / Haprorporal / Triatorporal / etc. = {10,100,1,1,30} (10 tzoted to 100) Ezorporal / Kyrorporal / Saratorporal / etc. = {10,100,1,1,40} (10 ezoted to 100) Pzorporal / Pijorporal / Penatorporal / etc. = {10,100,1,1,50} (10 pzoted to 100) Hzorporal / Saganorporal / Exatorporal / etc. = {10,100,1,1,60} (10 hzoted to 100) Azorporal / Pectrorporal / Eptatorporal / etc. = {10,100,1,1,70} (10 azoted to 100) Ozorporal / Nisaborporal / Octatorporal / etc. = {10,100,1,1,80} (10 ozoted to 100) Nzorporal / Zotzorporal / Enatorporal / etc. = {10,100,1,1,90} (10 nzoted to 100) Uzzorporal / Alphorporal / Ecetorporal / etc. = {10,100,1,1,100} (10 uzzoted to 100) Dzzorporal / Betorporal / etc. = {10,100,1,1,200} (10 dzzoted to 100) Tzzorporal / Gammorporal / etc. = {10,100,1,1,300} (10 tzzoted to 100) Ezzorporal / Deltorporal / etc. = {10,100,1,1,400} (10 ezzoted to 100) Pzzorporal / Thetorporal / etc. = {10,100,1,1,500} (10 pzzoted to 100) Hzzorporal / Iotorporal / etc. = {10,100,1,1,600} (10 hzzoted to 100) Azzorporal / Kapporporal / etc. = {10,100,1,1,700} (10 azzoted to 100) Ozzorporal / Lambdorporal / etc. = {10,100,1,1,800} (10 ozzoted to 100) Nzzorporal / Sigmorporal / etc. = {10,100,1,1,900} (10 nzzoted to 100) Uzzzorporal / Omegorporal / etc. = {10,100,1,1,1000} (10 uzzzoted to 100) Uzzzzzzorporal / Omegomegorporal / etc. = {10,100,1,1,1000000} (10 uzzzzzzoted to 100) and so on throughout Aarex's pentetrical system (edit: and some others!). How would you even pronounce most of these using Aarex's system? Just spell it out up until the -orporal?? Anyway, we've extended the 2-dimensional infinite corporal graph into a 3-dimensional infinite graph. BUT I'M NOT DONE YET Extension into 6th entry?! Again using Aarex's hyper operators. Corporainatal = {10,100,1,1,1,2} (10 powiainated to 100) (core-pur-eye-nay-tul) ("corporiail" sounded too awkward and "corporainal" sounded... yeah) Mulporainatal = {10,100,2,1,1,2} (10 multipowiainated to 100) Powporainatal = {10,100,3,1,1,2} (10 powerpowiainated to 100) ... Corpandainatal = {10,100,1,2,1,2} (core-pan-die-nay-tul) (10 expandainated to 100) Corplodainatal = {10,100,1,3,1,2} (10 explodainated to 100) Cordetainatal = {10,100,1,4,1,2} (10 detodainated to 100) ... Megorporainatal = {10,100,1,1,2,2} (10 megodainated to 100) Gigorporainatal = {10,100,1,1,3,2} (10 gigodainated to 100) Terorporainatal = {10,100,1,1,4,2} (10 terodainated to 100) ... Corporairial = {10,100,1,1,1,3} (pronounced corpor-Arial) (10 powiairiated to 100) Corporaietrial = {10,100,1,1,1,4} (core-pur-eye-eh-tree-ul) (10 powiaietriated to 100) Corporaiential = {10,100,1,1,1,5} (10 powiaientated to 100) Corporaiexial = {10,100,1,1,1,6} (10 powiaiexated to 100) Corporaieptial = {10,100,1,1,1,7} (10 powiaieptated to 100) Corporaioctial = {10,100,1,1,1,8} (10 powiaioctated to 100) Corporaiennial = {10,100,1,1,1,9} (10 powiaienneated to 100) Corporaiakal = {10,100,1,1,1,10} (core-pur-eye-ah-kul) (10 powiaiakated to 100) Corporaiakilal = {10,100,1,1,1,11} (core-pur-eye-ah-kill-ul) (10 powiaiakilated to 100) Corporaiamegal = {10,100,1,1,1,12} (10 powiaiamegated to 100) Corporaiagigal = {10,100,1,1,1,13} (10 powiaiagigated to 100) Corporaiateral = {10,100,1,1,1,14} (10 powiaiaterated to 100) Corporaiapetal = {10,100,1,1,1,15} (10 powiaiapetated to 100) Corporaiaxal = {10,100,1,1,1,16} (core-pur-eye-axe-ul) (10 powiaiaexated to 100) Corporaiazettal = {10,100,1,1,1,17} (10 powiaiazettated to 100) Corporaiayottal = {10,100,1,1,1,18} (10 powiaiayottated to 100) Corporaiaxotal = {10,100,1,1,1,19} (10 powiaiaxotated to 100) Corporaigintal = {10,100,1,1,1,20} (10 powiaigintated to 100) and that's as far as Aarex himself names as far as his own hyper-operators. So, focusing on only the 5th and 6th entries, we have: {10,100,1,1,x,y} So there you have it. I took Cookiefonster's corporal extensions and made them into an infinite 2-dimensional graph, then applied 5th and 6th entry fixes, making the graph 3-dimensional, and now 4-dimensional. I saw untapped potential in an incomplete system and I took it. Or, rather, I just named a bunch of numbers in BEAF. Category:Blog posts